intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven’s Feather, Phoenix Blood
|next= }} "Raven’s Feather, Phoenix Blood" is the tenth episode of the third season and Chapter XXVI of Into the Badlands. It aired on March 25, 2019. Synopsis Pilgrim leads the hunt for near-fatally wounded Sunny. The Widow confronts her inner demons in an attempt to restore her Gift.Into The Badlands- AMC Plot The Widow agreed to help The Master if she agreed to restore her gift after they won the war. However, the Master had other plans. Within the first minute of the episode The Master tells The Widow that she is giving her what she wants. Her eyes go yellow and she drops Minerva with two fingers to the forehead. When The Widow comes to she’s dressed in all red in the woods and is surrounded by a team of ninjas looking to kill her. She goes dark and dispatches of the team easily. That’s when Gaius shows up, also in red and lets her know that the men she fought are with “Raven.” No one knows who Raven is but The Widow is having blackouts and losing track of things according to Gaius. When they return to her home there is a Scorpion insignia (instead of her butterfly) because her opponents would “feel her sting” and she also trades in cogs. She is shocked by all of this because it goes against what she’s supposed to stand for. That’s when she sees one of the cogs is Tilda. Meanwhile Pilgrim is having trouble getting the chamber fixed and is losing his temper. He’s sent a search party after Sunny and when they return short a man he gets a report he doesn’t like. After choking the man struggling to fix the chamber, before Cressida calmed him down, he goes to kill the leader of the search party because he returned without Sunny. He goes black to do so and Nix actually stops him by going dark herself. Pilgrim realizes he’s gone too far at this point but with people already deserting, he knows that they are starting to lose faith. He asks MK to take over the search party and take the Harbingers with him. Cressida asks Nix how she accessed her gift without cutting and she tells her that MK told her to think of something that cuts deeper. When Cressida asks what that is, she tells her she thinks about Pilgrim killing Castor. Later in the show, Cressida and Pilgrim have a talk while he’s in a bath. She’s bathing him and he’s talking about his frustrations. She mentions that he needs to watch Nix but then we see her hand slip into the water. Bajie is found by Tilda and Gaius and the group make it to Lydia’s. This is Bajie’s first time realizing Baron Chau had a brother. Once at Lydia’s Bajie, comes face to face with Moon and he doesn’t trust Bajie. The big guy drops Henry off with them, they resist only slightly, and asks to borrow a car so he can go find the person he thinks can help them. If “she” doesn’t kill him. Out on the search, Nix tries again to convince MK that Pilgrim doesn’t care about them and will kill them when they’re no longer useful. MK still isn’t hearing it. Two of the Harbinger’s find the guy that Sunny killed in a tunnel and go into the tunnel that we saw Sunny go through earlier. It comes out into a warehouse where Sunny has set up traps and takes down one of the Harbingers. The other has him dead to rights when Nix steps in and kills her. After she saves his life, Sunny tells Nix about Ankara. He asks her to go with him but she says that Pilgrim will be able to track her. She does offer to help him get past the search party however. Back out of the warehouse, Nix runs into MK and tries to act like she went back for supplies and sent the missing two to another area to search. He seems to be onto her. Remember, The Widow is dreaming. Gaius continues to give Minerva the history of what they’ve been up to. She took down all of the other barons with her gift and this Raven started a rebellion. They have brought “peace” to the land though no one like her or trusts her. She tries to tell Tilda that she wants to help her and Tilda uses this moment of weakness to try to kill her for killing her family (something the Widow wasn’t aware she had done). She ends up going dark and killing Tilda. Gauis lets her know that they caught one of Raven’s lieutenants and it happens to be Bajie. Bajie calls her out for being paranoid and is the one to tell her that her people hater her and only listen to her because they fear her. She leaves to find messages in Gauis’ room and kills him. That’s when Raven shows up. It turns out Raven is The Widow without the gift. Her normal state. They have an epic battle where gifted Minerva can’t use her gift on herself. The battle ends with regular Minerva killing gifted Minerva as the light within the Widow wins over the darkness. She then wakes up having been given a powerful message from The Master. Is she sure she wants her gift back? hiddenremote.com - Into the Badlands Season 3, Episode 10: Raven’s Feather, Phoenix Blood References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3